87 Ways To Piss Off Akatsuki
by Dubxsion
Summary: I shared my own personal ways to piss off Akatsuki.Hopefully you like it.


1\. Throw Sasori's puppets into the fireplace as a substitute for firewood.

2\. Run out of fingernail polish because Tobi used the last of it. He wrote out, "I Love My Senpai" on the wall in the main room by using the last of the nail polish. Reason why...You gave the idea to Tobi to do it

3\. Mistaken Zetsu for a plant and try to water him.

4\. Ask Itachi if he is smoking weed 'cuz his eyes are always red (Sharingan).

5\. Ask Deidara if he is a female.

6\. Wax the floors just for the hell of it.

7\. Tell Hidan that he looks like a skeleton and he should be one for halloween.

8\. Question Pein about his piercings.

9\. Use Konan's origami to make into paper machete sculptures.

10\. Ask Kisame if he is half shark.

11\. Superglue money to the floor in Kakuzu's room. Watch how many times he tries to pick it up.

12\. Use one of Sasori's puppets and use ventriloquism to talk through it to scare the other Akatsuki memebers, even Sasori himself.

13\. Call Deidara a suicide bomber.

14\. Force Tobi to take off his mask to prove that he is Obito.

15\. Ask Itachi why he killed his clan.

16\. Make fun of Hidan's religion.

17\. Steal Kakuzu's money and use it to buy pointless stuff for the hideout.

18\. Ask Pein if he has ever _"Done It"_ with Konan.

19\. Tell Deidara that his art is crap.

20\. Question Itachi about the two lines under his eyes.

21\. Interrupt Pein when he is discussing Plots during a meeting.

22\. Sing the Jaws Theme when you are near Kisame.

23\. Kill one of Orochimaru's snakes. Feed the same snake to him.

24\. Glue Zetsu's fly trap shut so he will run around blind.

25\. Replace Deidara's clay with play-doh.

26\. Tell Tobi that he is a bad boy.

27\. Put Kisame in an aquarium.

28\. Give Sasori a tan by setting him on fire. That will make him look darker.

29\. Ask Pein why he has the same hairstyle as Naruto Uzumaki.

30\. Tell Orochimaru that he looks like a fricken Mime.

31\. Tell everyone why Itachi spared Sasuke's life.

32\. Call Deidara as Dei-dei for a nickname.

33\. Use Kakuzu's body stitches for sewing clothes.

34\. Buy Hidan a lamb heart for rituals.

35\. Throw Deidara's clay in the oven to see if it blows up.

36\. Ask Sasori if he ever eats anything or even use the bathroom.

37\. Forbid Zetsu from eating meat.

38\. Ask Deidara if he has any eyeliner that you can use.

39\. Ask Zetsu of what type of plant he is.

40\. Write "Itachi loves his little brother" all over the walls where everyone can see.

41\. Poke Tobi in the eye through the eyehole of his mask.

42\. Have Sasori wait for 12 hours.

43\. Shred Konan's paper origami in front of her.

44\. Tell Hidan that Lord Jashin is angry with him.

45\. Call Deidara a dumb blonde.

46\. Ask Orochimaru of why he has a snake obsession.

47\. Set all the Bijuu free.

48\. Make Tobi as the Leader of the Akatsuki and fire Pein.

49\. Ask Deidara of how he got mouths inside of his hands.

50\. Dare Hidan and Kakuzu to kill eachother.

51\. Cook shark for Kisame.

52\. Use weed killer on Zetsu.

53\. Accuse Pain of copying Naruto's hairstyle.

54\. Ask Deidara of why he hates Itachi's Sharigan eyes so much. If he tells you why, tell him to get over it.

55\. Tell Kisame that he looks badly bleached...he needs a tan.

56\. Ask Deidara if he uses the mouths on his hands to pleasure himself.

57\. Tell Hiden that Lord Jashin isn't real.

58\. Put on a Puppet Show by using Sasori's puppets.

59\. Threaten Zetsu with hedge clippers.

60\. Threaten Kisame with a harpoon by throwing it at him. (Bonus if you stab the fishy in the back)

61\. Call the akatsuki members sissy girls because they paint their nails.

62\. Ask Kisame if he can talk to fish.

63\. Ask Sasori of how he can he even talk just by being an inanimate object.

64\. Ask Orochimaru if he wears makeup.

65\. Play with the wire from Sasori's stomach.

66\. Use that wire as a substitute for a jumprope.

67\. Ask Zetsu if he has ever pollinated.

68\. Make a fake imitation of Itachi's sharingan.

69\. Steal Konan's flower and give it to Tobi to wear.

70\. Give black glasses and a cane to Itachi.

71\. Ask Pein if he is an earthbender.

72\. Ask Konan about why she is interested into an ugly, insane prick.

73\. Call Tobi a schoolgirl

74\. Send Orochimaru a pet Mongoose.

75\. Dump termites on Sasori while he is asleep.

76\. Tell Tobi that his mask looks like a pumpkin, or better yet, a LOLLYPOP.

77\. Ask Zetsu if he has a split personality disorder, or if he is bipolar

78\. Call Tobi Madara in front of the rest of the Akatsuki memebers

79\. Call Orochimaru "Snake Man"

80\. Ask Sasori of why he turned himself into a puppet.

81\. Chase Konan with a paper shredder.

82\. Give flies to Zetsu to eat.

83\. Ask Orochimaru why he lets Kabuto watch him shower

84\. Use Deidara's clay as a substitute for grenades and dynomite.

85\. Paint Sasori's wooden puppets with funky colors.

86\. Ask Sasori if he has any _'Junk'_

87\. If he doesn't answer, tell him, "HA! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!


End file.
